


Seek and Destroy

by GCFF



Series: Extra material for Waterfall (Love and Violen[C]e) [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hatred, Healing, Hope, Love, Not a Logic Virus, Post-ending C, Revenge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCFF/pseuds/GCFF
Summary: Working on additional material for Waterfall (Love and Violen[C]e)This one is for chapter 3: Seek and Destroy(With music theme)





	Seek and Destroy

_“Alert! Threatening machines approaching”_ The Pod tried to warn, but it was too late.

 _How dare you!?_ – the android thinks, standing up while the burning sensation in his chest not only gets stronger, but takes over all his body. His blue eyes (that he did not cover with his black visor anymore) went dark with the rage, the darkness in his mind taking control. How they dared to attack him, principally in that moment, when he was feeling… so lost?

A sarcastic smirk began to form on his lips as he wields his sword. Well, if he was starting to doubt his actions, not anymore. It WAS worth. He just wanted to destroy everything.

 

2B was everything to him. And now everything must DIE!

 

......................

 

They were many.

The machines tried to do their best to overcome the white haired android with their greater number, but now he could understand much more about combat. And he was prepared for them. Much more than they could imagine, or wait.

To them, he looked as if he were possessed by a demon. He was stronger, faster... deadlier... in a way that no machine had ever see before. Their numbers were decreasing in an alarmingly way; the Forest Zone was beginning to become filled with machines parts, spreaded all over the area. But they were still in a greater number. The android boy must get tired sooner or later, didn’t he? And, even with a lot of effort, they sure were managing to cause some damage to him. His black uniform was starting to shatter, and the blood staining his pale skin was the proof that they too were injuring him; even if it seemed that he was not giving a damn to it. Besides... he had no one or nothing to help him, had he? That could not last much longer.

When they saw some more of them joining the battle, they were sure the android boy had no escape.

To think that way was their second big mistake.

 

...............

When 9S decided to keep seeking revenge, he looked for any machine community he could find; not giving a damn if they were pacific or not, bringing destruction to them without mercy. No WONDER the Combat models (and the Execute models?) enjoyed fighting so much. He could understand it now. And he could understand much more about combat, too. But no matter what type he was, they were all soldiers at war. And war demands strategies.

The scanner android knew there were some drawbacks against him. He had already solved the primary disadvantage inherent in his type, at least for now. He had already failed once because of that, and would not let that happen again. Even so, being alone was still a disadvantage he needed to solve. And he had no intention of involving anyone else in his personal mission. Lucky for him, he would not have to do that. He could get the reinforcements he needed on his own.

Like a predator, he lurked the machines, waiting for the right moment. When he realized they were distracted, unaware of his presence, he hacked them. Without realizing it, he took control of them and made them join him. Gradually, the scanner set up his own little army.

9S had lead his hacked reinforcements to the Forest Zone, the only place he knows he could find some rest from his quest without being disturbed by anyone. The place was still peaceful, only natural forces acting through it. He left them taking care of the place, to ensure that it continued like this. Besides, to him they seemed slow and clumsy; and he had no intention of letting them delay him. Even so, they could still be useful to him.

However, all that work did not seem to be any fun at all. That demanded time, which he did not want to lose. Patience, and his was ending quickly. And... he would never admit, but the sensation of killing them, of tearing apart their bodies, or destroying them through hacking… he began to like it, really enjoy it. This was more fun than he could imagine, or admit. He was feeling overwhelmed with the pleasure all that violence was causing in him. It didn’t take too long for him to simply gave up of the hacking and just keep into destroying.

Even so, he already had enough of what he wanted or needed.

........................

If the machines could have imagined what would happen, they would had left the android boy alone.

The horror (if machines could understand such thing) only got worse when they discover some of their own suddenly turning against them in an incomprehensive betrayal. They found themselves fighting each other; the traitors helping the male android to destroy them and reduce their number even faster, even if it meant to be destroyed too.

That was a nightmare. They hardly knew what to do, in what to pay attention to: those of their own kind fighting fiercely against them; or the cursed figure who seemed to haunt the Forest Zone, running through it in the midst of the battle so quickly, that they could barely see what had hit them; before they were turned into pieces. At some point the last sound that many of them heard, along with their own destruction, was a soft laugh that would seem sweet if it were not cruel; and if it had not been maculated by the shadow of madness.

Even so... the machines could not let it continue. That’s why they decided to join forces and fights back. Lucky (?) for them, they were also soldiers that had their own strategies, too. Although some of them began to hesitate, considering to retreat (wich seemed to delight the male android even more), machines normally would fight until face utterly destruction.

But the reinforcements of their flight units seemed to come just in time. Surely their android enemy would not be prepared for this. Especially for the many Goliath-class units among them.

Would he?

 

[Click here to the video music theme of this chapter](https://youtu.be/i1yA7uWAAsE)

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you... stranger.


End file.
